


Distraction

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Kozume Kenma x reader one-shot. Okay, is there anything better than a Kenma x reader fic? I personally don't think so, so I did my best to make it great.





	

The first word that comes to mind when you think of Kozume Kenma is…

Shy.

Really almost too shy.

And also…

Just too shy.

You sigh softly. You don't mind watching him play his game over his shoulder but, man, it would be kind of nice if he would pay some attention to you. You sigh again, apparently for the billionth time this evening, because Kenma asks you about it.

“Are you sick or something?” he asks. He finds you to be the most gorgeous, heart-stopping girl he has ever met. Granted, you're the first he’d ever noticed as more than just another girl. You had told him one day that you thought he was a really smart guy and pretty cute and maybe he would go out with you? He said ‘sure’.

“Huh? No,” you say, “Just...kinda bored.” You proceed carefully, knowing that one wrong word will send him into a sulking mess.

Not noticeably, of course, but still, he’s impossible when he gets that way.

Well, more impossible than usual.

“Bored…”

“Huh?”

“I guess I'm kinda bored, too.”

You crack a grin. “Oh, really? You? Bored while playing your favorite game?” you ask.

He looks at the device in his hands and makes a slight sound in the back of his throat, almost like he's admitting that, no, he’s not actually bored. You hum in appreciation at his attempt to look out for you and slide your arms down around his neck, nestling your chin against his shoulder. You feel him stiffen as you breathe a sigh against his neck.

“You're such a sweetheart,” you murmur, placing an almost imperceptible kiss to his jugular.

His chest rises sharply against your hands and pauses before slowly dropping again. You can feel his heart pounding against your palm and you smile.

“Kenma-chan...You're still playing your game?”

“Mm…” He frowns and saves his game. Then he sets it aside.

You purr with gratitude and reach up to comb your fingers through his hair, smiling down at him as he tips back to look up at you. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey.”

“You’re so cute.”

“I'm a boy,” he says, perhaps attempting for indignance.

“A very cute boy,” you whisper, pressing your cheek against his forehead, “Mm, the cutest.”

“Mm, okay.”

Your knuckles pet down his cheeks and he closes his eyes. As his head begins to sway, you slow your ministrations.

“That feel nice?” you whisper and he sleepily offers a confirming grunt. You press a kiss to his forehead and, though he doesn’t show it, you feel his cheeks grow warm. You kiss between his eyebrows, right at the top of his nose, and it scrunches up immediately. 

You smile. Finally, a reaction.

You continue your trail of kisses beneath his right eye and down over his cheek. A quavering breath whispers against your face and softly, you touch your lips to the corner of his mouth.

“Kenma…”

“...(f/n)...”

“Sorry, I'm distracting you from your game,” you say, sighing and sitting back in your chair.

“Wait…”

“Hm?”

“Could you...keep doing that?” whispers Kenma, and he doesn't dare to move or even open his eyes. You and he haven’t gotten very cuddly in your quiet six-month relationship, and he would admit, albeit grudgingly, that he highly values the contact and wants plenty more. 

“Oh, so you /were/ bored with your game,” you say teasingly, retaking your position. He sighs softly as you continue your gentle touching.

You trace over the outline of his face with your fingertips, then stroke down the center of his forehead and along the length of his nose. Then it’s back up again and over his eyebrows. You circle down his cheeks and your fingers converge at his chin. They ghost over his lips and you give up. You slip your hands down to his chest again and press your lips to his, the two of you positioned in an upside-down kiss.

Kenma gasps and your (h/c) hair curtains down around your faces, tickling his jaw. The kiss is brief and sweet. The next is more outgoing, more open, literally and figuratively. He reaches up to lace his fingers in your hair, his parted lips tentatively moving against yours.

Honestly, it surprises you when his tongue laves against your lower lip. The two of you don't notice the tall guy in the doorway, chewing on a piece of fruit leather.

“Whoa, Kenma, since when have you had a girlfriend?” demands Kuroo. At the sound of his voice, you jump away from Kenma, who hastily wipes his mouth on his sleeve. He’s caught in the middle of a flustered panic and a very dark blush blankets his face. Glitter from your lip gloss refuses to rub off his face, no matter how hard he scrubs and Kuroo starts cackling.

“Dang, Kenma! Wow, that’s amazing!”

“It was a kiss. Shut up.”

“It was amazing!” laughs Kuroo, and you step over to him and smack his arm.

“It was also out first and you brutishly walked in on us,” you say, “Good bye, Kuroo-san.”

“Oh, you hurt me!” he exclaims dramatically, “My best friend ever just kissed a girl!”

“I’ll hurt you even more if you tease Kenma about this,” you huff, “Out!”

“Wait, wait!! At least let me ask him what the lip gloss tastes like!”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback!!! <3


End file.
